How Do You Sleep?
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Po and Crane's love interests keeps their personality to a minimum, by song to see if it impresses them. Inspired by Jesse McCartney's song, "How Do You Sleep?". This is a Radio Disney version of it, so I hope it helps! Enjoy!


This is another fic about Po and Crane's love interests, Tigress and Viper. Originally, I was going for a Lady Gaga song, but decided t change it up to a Jesse McCartney song for obvious reasons. I've been listening to the song 'How Do You Sleep' recently and I changed up some of the songs, thanks to the Radio Disney version of it. Hope you like it! This is for Wolf's Flame, Skyyler, Joe 'Po' Navark, klonoakazeno and SkytheHawk. Hope you like it!

* * *

How Do You Sleep?

by: Terrell James

One afternoon, everyone was taking a break from training and Po started to stare at Tigress, because of her kung-fu movements and her eyes that he seems kinda weak inside of him. He took a deep breath and tries anything not to make her angry and beat him up for some reason for staring at her. Tigress feels as if someone's looking at her, so she turned around quickly while Po looked the other way. She stared at Po, thinking that he's looking at her face and refuse to escape from her. She was suspicious at first, but realized that he's trying to leave her alone and stuff and Po ends up walking away from her.

She walked away from the so-called 'staring' situation, hoping that neither of them will start a conflict with each other. As Po was walking away, he saw Crane looking at Viper doing some heavy training and showing off her good looks. Everytime he sees her eyes, he feels pretty much weak inside and that his legs are starting shaking like crazy. Po recognized those symptoms that he has; staring at her eyes makes the legs weak, hearing her voice makes the heart melt. He felt the same way about Tigress as Crane did about Viper.

He sees her leaving the Training Hall and she sees Crane's hazel eyes behind the tree and gives him a smile and a wink. Crane chuckled softly, but nervously whenever he looks her in the eyes and it makes him feel comfortable around her. She went away for a while and Crane started to swoon and fall down on the ground. He sighs softly and sees her face in the clouds. Then, he saw Po's head blocking the sun and realized that he's been falling for her.

"You got it bad, haven't you?" asked Po.

Crane got up and saw Po standing there, thinking that he saw everything and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, you are in L-U-V with Viper." Po teased.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"No way."

"Way."

"We are just friends, nothing more."

"Oh, sure you are. Don't try to deny it. You know you like her more than just a friend."

"Come on, give me a break, will you? There's nothing going on between us and you know that."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hey, look! There's Viper!"

"Where?!"

Po started laughing hysterically, knowing that reaction that Crane made, unravels himself that he really loves Viper. He stared at Po, thinking it's a joke that she's actually here, unaware that Viper is his actual love interest.

He stops laughing and decides to take a breather from this. He looked at Crane and said, "Hey, it's okay. You're not the only one who's bitten by the lovebug."

Crane scoffed and asked, "You?"

"Yeah, me. I have the same feeling when I'm around Tigress."

"I KNEW IT!!" Crane shouted.

"Knew what?"

"One of those days, you're falling for Tigress and you LOVE her. Just didn't want to admit it."

Po sighed heavily and realized that he's right and said, "Yeah, you're probably right. I do have a huge crush on her when I first met her and also when I got the action figures of you guys."

"Okay. That's interesting."

"Let's go back inside. We need a serious break from training and stuff."

"Good point."

They both went back inside the palace, and spent most of the time in their own dorms, both having two love interests in their minds. Po kept thinking about Tigress and Crane felt the same way about Viper, when a thought struck in their minds; everytime they see them, they felt like they couldn't sleep just thinking about it.

Later on, they met up in the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom and noticed that there's gonna be a music competition tonight and they felt like it's a good time to perform on the stage, to sing a song in front of Shifu and the others. They sat down near the tree, talking about Viper and Tigress and how they would react if they were singing for them.

"So, what do you think the girls will react after they heard it?" asked Po.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I'm hoping they'll like it a lot." answered Crane.

Po sighs nervously and then looked at Crane and thought that they would take a risk to express their feelings for them in different ways. Then, Mantis and Monkey found them in the Peach Tree, to check on them. Mantis asked, "So, how's it going?"

"Oh, nothing much. Me and Crane were just talking and stuff." said Po.

"It's about Viper and Tigress, isn't it?"

"What's it to you?" asked Crane.

"We just wanted to know if you like them more than just a friend." said Monkey.

"You know we're just friends."

"Oh, of course. I hope you guys do pretty well in the music competition tonight." said Mantis.

"You're gonna see us singing tonight."

"It'll be amazing to see."

Later that night, everyone went to the music competition and Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Tigress and Viper were trying to find a good seat while Po and Crane were backstage awaiting for this huge moment. They were feeling a little nervous about how the audience will get their reaction after they performed it in front of everyone.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Po.

Crane looked at Po and felt a little nervous, but he said, "Yeah, I'm cool, almost. Just looking forward to just singing my tailfeathers off for this. I just want to do it and get this over with."

"So do I, but it'll be fun."

They started to high-five each other and did their secret handshake knowing that they're in this together. As soon as they went on the stage, the audience kept cheering and applauding. The gang saw them together on stage and became very surprised. Po grabbed the microphone and said, "You ready for a rockin' show?"

The crowd cheered loudly and felt the energy flowing through them. They both exclaimed, "Let's do this!"

The music started playing and they both started singing the song while the audience started cheering for Po and Crane.

_Both: Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh_

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Man, those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep

_Po: Tried my best at movin' on  
Have yet to find a girl like you  
See things now I didn't before  
Now wishin' I had more time with you_

_Crane: How do you stay awake  
Knowin' all I do is think of you  
All the things we thought about  
Then, never will happen again  
If I could just see you_

_Both: If I had my way come and get you girl  
In your favourite car with the missing top  
Around my way where we used to talk  
And did all those things to steal your heart_

_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Man those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep_

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Man those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep

_Crane: Baby all that I hear from my friends  
Again again and again come and ask 'bout you  
They say we saw your girl at the game  
And man we gotta say a big mistake by you_

_Po: Not only do I miss your ways  
But I miss the conversation too  
Tell me that you're gettin' more sleep  
Can't think can't eat till I come see you_

_Both: If I had my way come and get you girl  
In your favourite car with the missing top  
Around my way where we used to park  
And did all those things to steal your heart_

_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Man those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep_

_Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh_

_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Man those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Man those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh_

After the song, the boys felt some big energy and they heard the thunderous sound of cheering and applauding from the audience. They looked back at them and took a bow together. That got them a standing ovation from Shifu and the others.

When they got outside, Tigress and Viper were looking at both of them and they felt somewhat amused and surprised about it. Both girls stared at them and Tigress asked, "So, why did you sing that to us?"

Po chuckled nervously and looked at her in the eye and said, "Well, I guess it's pretty much how it describes most about you guys and I wasn't the only one feeling it."

"Yeah, see, it's just that you're both so beautiful and I've never seen anyone like that before, so me and Po were just infatuated." said Crane.

"Well, I have to say, it was really nice of you to sing it to us." said Viper.

"Agreed." said Tigress.

They both leaned to them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek, then they walked out behind the others, leaving Po and Crane speechless, but happy. They high-fived each other and said, "We've done awesome!"

* * *

What ya think? Hope this is really cool for you guys.


End file.
